Death
by Sayosia
Summary: I just wanted to tell you, he's not as bad as you may think. If you dare to listen to my words, wizards, then I implore that you read this.


**A/N: Hey guys! how ya doin? Good, I hope. Okay, enough with the small talk, lets just cut to the chase. This is pretty much about the LP, naturally, but it is from the POV of a new power. Well, she's not too entirely new by now, but she was never in the books (obviously) and she is talking about the LP. Read to find out what she says!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure ya'll know this by now, but I DO NOT OWN THE YW SERIES! But oh how wonderful that would be! sigh but we all know Dianne owns them.**

* * *

Death…

Death…

Is it really so horrible? Can it be…? Especially when you have someone like I do. Ironic, it is, truly ironic that the man that I should love is the one and only… but no, I don't know if you could handle it. But he really isn't that bad, you know. No matter what you think, he has a heart. Maybe a misguided heart at times… no one was meant to suffer, only die. Just imagine this for a moment: a world where no one dies. Sounds nice, right? Now consider this: an over populated world, struggling to stay alive due to being over crowded, over used, and nearly depleted of resources. Does it sound so nice now? Suffering is only a side effect, unavoidable. But think, the suffering is only temporary. Death is truly a wonderful thing. It is the last adventure, and by far, the most exciting. Who would have thought? But… I haven't ever died, so I wouldn't really know. I live outside of time as well as in it. I am everywhere, just as the Others are.

I'll never know why he would chose to love me, of all people. I was his mortal enemy, once. His sister (or brother depending on… I don't know what), the Defender, had turned me against the only love I'd ever had. But he won me over, stole my heart… effectively killed me, but only in the figurative sense. He could never kill me. I wish you would all just give him a chance. Somewhere, in the myriad of stories there are to be found in this world, he told you his views. Could they really be so horrible that you have to chase him around endlessly, forever giving him grief? As the saying go, you need the darkness to see the stars… I guess what I mean is that we need him. More specifically, I need him. He is the base of my very existence. Without him, I would cease to do so.

There, I admitted it. I need him. So what? Don't we all have somebody… something… that we need? For me it just so happens to be death and darkness and essentially evil. I'll not lie. He has his evil moments. The creator of death, in the palm of my hands! But, alas, he is not in my hands, but I in his. But is that not how it should be? He was the one who stole me away. And I must say that he has absolute power over me. But he does not use it to hurt me or make me do things I do not wish to do. Still, he does issue frequent commands, but only because I wish it. Now you probably think I'm crazy, right. I love death and I willingly subject myself to being controlled. Perhaps I am crazy, but all the more infatuated with him I become because of it. I can not help it. Fate has her mocking ways and she has proved them ultimately with this odd pairing. Darkness and Light… Death and Life… him and me, bound together by a love as old as time and an attraction more dangerous than you could imagine. Sadly, though, Life and Light are not my creations. They are naturally, the One's, but he told me that I will be the essence of these things.

Can you blame him for creating something that he thought was right? Do you blame lesser people for doing things they thought were right? When you look at it, it all comes down to the same thing, doesn't it. When you get a gift that you utterly despise, would you condemn the one who gave the gift if they honestly believed that you would like it? If so, I must say that you are more thoughtless and heartless than I could have thought possible. I may be the newest addition to the Powers That Be, but that is no reason for you to discredit my words. What, do you think I am being controlled (in the different sense) by him? Heavens, no. Maybe I'm being influenced by him? I assure you that I am not. I have always had these thoughts, even when I was a poor pitiful humanoid, a wizard even. When the power within me awoke, the feelings only intensified. Then to find, as he tried to win me over, that he loved me without a doubt… I would have given in to his wishes at that exact moment, had the Defender not stepped in. But why am I telling you this? It surely doesn't seem to be helping my case any, but I felt compelled… maybe I should go back and erase the words flowing across the screen, before they flow out of hand. But it's probably too late. You've probably already read them.

Look at the azure sky, the burning blue, and tell me you do not love it. Now stop to think about this. If you say it day after day, hour after hour, with no break from the light, from the blue, would you love it so much anymore? He made the darkness to outshine the light, but only made the light look more glorious as it shone from the darkness. Does that sound so bad? And do not evil things make you better appreciate the good in your worlds? If there were no evil deeds then the good things would cease to be good. They would then just be normal… something expected from everybody. So even if he is the source of all things evil, something good does come from it. So how can you look at him and condemn him? And what about yourselves? You can't tell me that you have never wished death on someone that you loathed with all your being. You can't tell me that your mind is nothing but fluff and pleasant thoughts. That is just not possible. And, that being so, wouldn't that make you a hypocrite?

I'm not trying to anger you, I am just trying to get you to see why… no, _how_, I can love him. I don't want you to judge me as well for this irrational love that I feel towards him. He may have created death, he may have made the darkness, but can there not be any redeemable qualities in him? I believe that there can be, and so I am willing to stand by his side for eternity. I am after all, Maionna, the death keeper, Rualyth, the star child, Lanae, the night whisper, Ileana, the day and night rider, and so much more. But you may call me Selena, which is Greek for moon. That was my… human name, before I was "born" into my power. Please, please don't be to harsh on him… for me, you know? I hope that what I have shared with you has helped put him in better light. If not, then I guess I'll be seeing you at the next battle and at all battles for the rest of eternity because I _will_ be there. After all, I am everywhere, especially everywhere he is. With this, I'll leave you. Go well, wizards, and may the One be with you.

* * *

**So, did ya like it? Please, pretty pretty please review! I need it. Well, I hope you did enjoy. Peace!**


End file.
